


Fade Into Suffering

by LoversInMidnight (StereckShip4Sail)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Chains, Cop Iwaizumi, Kidnapped Oikawa, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Serious Injuries, Sex Toys, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Torture, Ushijima is obsessed with Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereckShip4Sail/pseuds/LoversInMidnight
Summary: Oikawa never knew the party was his last. He had been asked by his friends to go to their senior's party with them and being who he was, he accepted. But one choice ended it all for him, stripped him of his freedom. Kidnapped under the noses of everyone else he finds himself in a different location and to his own shock, the kidnapper was none other than his senior, Ushijima.*This story will be descriptive and messed up. If you do not like to read rape or don't feel comfortable reading things like this, I suggest you find a different book to read. I don't condone rape at all, but my book will consist of such things. You have all been warned.





	1. The Trap

**Author's Note:**

> *I am pretty bad at descriptions. If anyone in the comments wants to create a better description, than I would give your account some credit for the description and gift the book to you. If there are more than one I'll most likely pick one. I do hope you all can help me!
> 
> Sorry for the shorter chapter. The others will most likely be longer and I plan to have another out today! Hope you all are enjoying thus far.

Oikawa POV  
\-----------  
I woke up to the smell of hazelnut drifting into the room. Pulling back the blankets and climbing from the bed I moved silently toward the kitchen. Upon arriving I saw Iwaizumi standing over two cups of coffee, his eyes glancing to me. Giving a gentle smile to him I took a seat at the stools by the counter. He slid one of the mugs over to me before taking a sip of his own. Starring at the liquid inside I added two sugar cubes before stirring it. Taking a sip I felt my body warm up, heat washing through ever inch of me. 

"I have to work later tonight, so you can't stay over." I placed my cup down before sighing. Iwaizumi was a police officer, so it was rather normal he worked overtime. Not only did he pay for his house, but he also helped pay my college fees. I knew I was rather lucky having him, so when he couldn't be home I knew he couldn't help it.

"That's fine. Takahiro and Issei want to go to a party tonight and they want me to go with them. They got invited by some seniors and feel they have to go." Iwaizumi gave me a curous look before speaking.

"But you don't really like parties anymore." 

"Yeah, but they are my friends and I'm only going there for them." I took another sip of my coffee before climbing from my seat. Turning to Iwaizumi I smiled saying, "Anyway, can you give me a ride back to campus?" 

"Be ready in the next thirty minutes and you can get a ride from me." Chuckling I walked off.

Inside the room I shut the door and opened the bag I'd packed. Inside was a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, both which I put on. After I pulled socks on my feet before putting on my tennis shoes. Stopping by the bathroom in the room I picked up Iwaizumi's hair brush and ran it through my hair. Fixing my bed-head I placed the brush back down and grabbed my bag before hurrying into the living room. 

"You got everything?" I nodded before glancing around once more. I honestly wasn't sure if I had everything, but I wasn't really worried. I stayed at his place more than twice a week and some of my things always end up being left behind. I was positive he had just accepted it. "Well, let's go. I honestly would hate getting you there late, especially since you have classes in two hours."

Following him out the door I waited till he locked the front door. After I followed him to his truck, my bag thrown in the back seat. Climbing into the front seat I watched Iwaizumi jump in, his black hair slightly spiked and rather attractive. Leaning back in the seat I starred out the window, the truck reversing and taking off down the road.

 

After an hour I arrived at my campus. I climbed out after grabbing my bag without trouble, but upon touching the ground I jumped back up. Leaning through the passenger seat I pulled Iwaizumi's head toward me. Planting a kiss on his lips I gave a cheeky smile before exiting the car and closing the door. I could tell he was smiling, though I'd never tell him I saw it. Waving at him I watched him leave, my feet spinning me around to face the school. Sighing I entered through the front gates, all the excitement I had felt while with Iwaizumi seeming to vanish.

My first class of the day was rather boring. I had left the room numerous times for a 'bathroom' break, each time the teacher not questioning it. It was a thing with professors. They knew we were old enough and didn't require us to ask to use the bathroom, though doing it that way allowed me to leave whenever I pleased. As soon as my second class began I found out it was canceled. The teacher had gotten sick randomly and couldn't show up. Not sure what to do I had decided to head to the café on the other side of the school grounds. Upon arriving I found Issei and Takahiro sitting by one of the fast food stalls. Approaching them I took a seat, both of them stopping their conversation and instead greeting me.

"Hey Oikawa, how did your night go? Anything special happen?" I shook my head before stealing food from Takahiro's plate.

"It was like any other time I stay the night. We watch a movie or simply eat food and do our own thing. Honestly, I can't even remember the last time we had sex. How about you guys?" They both looked at each other before breaking out into laughter. Takahiro wiped his eyes before speaking.

"How many times have you actually had sex?" 

"Maybe three times... Or maybe it was two." I honestly didn't know. Iwaizumi had a long streak of no sex because of his job and my college. Even on the weekends he either got assigned a job or was always too tired and didn't want to do anything. I glanced at Takahiro as he began once more.

"Damn dude, that sucks! I can say that even me and Issei don't always have sex, but we do try to make time for it. Maybe Iwaizumi doesn't like sex..."

"Maybe." They both sighed at my response. I knew they both wanted me to be a bit honest or even worried, but how could I. From the few times we did do it, I can say with certainty that we both enjoyed it. Why we haven't had sex since, I honestly didn't know. Scratching my head I pushed the conversation to the side. "Lets talk about something else, like the party tonight. Do you know where it will be?" 

"I believe they said it's being held at the Golden Chimera." I felt my heart sink.

"So it's at a bar. You guys are aware I'm dating a cop, right?" They both looked down. Sighing I rubbed my eyes. "God; I still am going, but if he finds out, I'm dragging you down with me." 

"That's fine. Also, I should probably let you know this before we go there. The Golden Chimera is actually a gay bar. Turns out a lot of the seniors are actually into guys." Face palming I laid my head on the table. 

"Can this get any worse?" I never knew I would actually regret saying those words, not until my name came over the intercom. 'Oikawa Tooru, please come to the front desk for a package'. Standing up I left without another word, Issei and Takahiro both following behind me. 

 

At the front desk I found a small package and a note, both with my name. Confused I grabbed the note and opened it. It felt like my heart was being grabbed as I read the letter and read the initials of who sent it. I didn't know for sure who it was, but I had received numerous letters and gifts from the person. Normally getting things like this didn't bother me, but it was the same guy, the same one who had tried to send threat letters to Iwaizumi. I had been able to steal the letters and toss them before he could read them, but I had begun receiving letters almost three times a week. Crumpling up the letter I threw it in the trash before picking p the gift and throwing it away. Both Issei and Takahiro had known about my unknown admirer and had tried to investigate to figure out who it could be. We all had agreed to keep the situation quiet until I got evidence and could confront the person. Only, it had been months and I still found no clues.

"Lets go, I think I'll head back to the dorm for now." Issei and Takahiro didn't argue, all of us heading toward the dorm. I knew they worried about me. Having an admirer like mine was could get very dangerous and they warned me keeping silent about it could result in something bad. I knew they were right, but I also didn't want to trouble Iwaizumi. I had faith that I could figure this out. I needed to solve this myself, but how? 

 

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, all of us hanging in our room. We all had been given the same room, something I was thankful about It wasn't until about seven when we all got ready and left the campus. Tons of vehicles were leaving the parking lot, most of them either heading home for the day or were heading for the party. Apparently one of the seniors family owned the bar and had closed it to everyone who was not part of the list. It wasn't free, a twenty dollar fine to be allowed in. I was quite thankful Issei paid for mine. As soon as we arrived at the Golden Chimera I saw the line, the fluorescent lights illuminating the darkness. Fifty or so people all slowly entered, the seniors the first to be allowed in. Feeling a knot grow in my stomach I thought about turning around and just leaving. With the whole admirer and the past party mistakes, I had grown rather nervous at these types of things. About a year ago I had went to a party since it was my first year of college, something I regretted doing quite quickly. Ending up hammered I almost slept with the parties host, a second year at the time. Of course, I knew this party was hosted by the same person and it didn't help my nervousness. I only hoped I didn't have any awkward encounters, or that Iwaizumi would randomly be sent here during work. I was technically still underage.

"Oikawa, you coming?" Sighing I stepped out of the car and followed behind them. It took twenty minutes before we entered. Inside was filled with tons of noise and massive amounts of people. Issei and Takahiro were greeted by two of the seniors in their classes, all of them headed for the same majors. I was in a drama major, something I always found quite fun. Issei and Takahiro had introduced me before they headed into the crowd, leaving me by the front door alone. I felt my heart sink once more. 

"I really shouldn't have come!" Turning around I felt someone tap my shoulder, my head turning to see Ushijima. At that moment I actually wished I could die.

"Hey, it's Oikawa right? How've you been?" I struggled to hear him over all the noise, but still could hear most of what he said. I knew I needed to be nice, who knows... Maybe he forgot about last year.

"Um... I'm doing pretty well, though it's rather loud and hard to hear." I could tell he nodded before pointing towards another room in the back. There was apparently another bar in the back, one that was a self serve. Noticing him begin to walk I followed. Inside the other room I found it was rather quiet other than the other people talking. Ushijima had walked over to a table where I found Issei and Takahiro. They gave me an apologetic look. "Thanks guys for leaving me behind!"

"You guys know each other?" I glanced at Ushijima before nodding. He slid into the seat before offering the last spot, the one right next to him. Pondering what to do I felt someone pull my hand, my butt landing in the seat. "Well, I'm rather thirsty. Fugara, can you get us drinks?" 

"Yeah, what does everyone want?" I waited till everyone went, all eyes on me. 

"I don't drink..." Feeling Ushijima bump my shoulder I sighed. "I guess just get me something weak." 

"Alright. I'll be back." I let out the air that had been trapped in my lungs. I felt so nervous. Sitting there silently I was pulled from my own thoughts by Ushijima's remark.

"I didn't know you stopped drinking, I mean you drank a lot last year at the party at my house." My skin went pale as his remark. Even though he wasn't meaning any harm by his words I still felt sick to my stomach. Sucking in air I stood up. "Where you going?"

"I um... I got a text and need to make a phone call." They all nodded as I turned and left the room. Upon entering the other room I felt my head pound as the volume hurt my eardrums. Covering my ears I walked to the front door and left. Outside I released my grip over my ears and pulled my phone out of my pocket. Turning it on I glanced down and saw I really did have one text message. Noticing it was from Iwaizumi I dialed his number, the phone instantly picking up.

"Hey Iwaizumi, you texted me?"

"Yeah, did you read it?" Chuckling I sighed.

"No, I just turned on my phone and wanted to call someone. If you're busy than I can call you later..."

"Your fine. What's going on?" Hearing noises around me I felt myself jump slightly, phone leaving my ear for a split second. Upon returning it to my ear I could hear Iwaizumi slightly panicked. "Oikawa?"

"Sorry, I'm here. I'm at the party and I thought I heard something. I decided to go outside after it got too loud and I guess I got scared by noises." There was a silence between us before he spoke.

"Why don't you head back in if you don't feel safe, okay? If you tell Issei and Takahiro that you want to go home, I don't think they'll say no." Feeling a smile cross my face steadied my breathing.

"Okay. I love you by the way. I'll head back..." Another noise startled me as I spun around and found someone behind me, my blood freezing. Letting out a panicked scream I found it was covered, muffled by a hand. The other hand held something to my neck and pressed the tip into it. Crying I felt a liquid mix into my blood stream, my body instantly weakening. Dropping my phone I went limp, the hands keeping me from hitting the ground. As I was lifted up I watched as I grew farther away from the building, from my friends, and from the phone that would have been my salvation. Placed in a car I felt my eyes close slowly, not a sound escaping my mouth as I was forced into a deep sleep.


	2. The Beginnings Of The Case

Iwaizumi POV  
\------------  
I felt my heart stop and my blood run cold as a muffled scream filled the phone call. I knew it was Oikawa, but what was happening? 

"Asahi, track my phone call, please." He nodded. "Oikawa, you there? Say something!"

"What's happening?" I turned toward the chief before frowning, my anger expressed on my face.

"I think something happened to Oikawa. I was on the phone with him and I heard him scream. I know panicking wont do anything, so I asked Asahi to track the phone call." The chief nodded before walking over to Asahi. He had his computer on with red dot. Pulling the screen onto the projector, he displayed it for everyone to see.

"Why is he at a bar?" I took a deep breath before grabbing my coat and car keys.

"He said him and his friends had a party to go to. Why he was at a bar, I couldn't tell you." Chief Sawamura nodded calmly before grabbing his coat as well. Part of me was rather glad they all knew Oikawa. Since they knew him, they were aware he would not pull a trick on them, meaning they knew this was serious.

"Asahi, keep me updated. Iwaizumi, Kageyama, with me." Sawamura hurried out of the office, Kageyama and I following close behind him.

 

We all raced down the road with lights and sirens when my cell phone lite up. Glancing down I noticed it was from Takahiro and Issei. Opening the phone I answered. 

"Officer Iwaizumi, how can I help you?" I could hear nothing but silence from them. In the background I could hear the voices of everyone else, my sirens almost enough to even drown out that background noise. "I'm aware of the situation and we are headed that way. No one is to leave the area, am I understood?"

"Yes sir... I'm sorry." Feeling my eyes sting I bit back tears. Sighing quietly I ended the call, my foot stepping harder on the gas. We'd arrived in less than fifteen minutes, a group of fifty or so people all hanging outside the bar. Turning my siren on I pulled in, my light lighting up the surrounding area. Climbing out of the car I found Issei and Takahiro approaching my car. Takahiro held out a cell phone, one I knew almost instantly. "When we had come out looking for Oikawa, this was all we found."

"Kageyama, bag this as evidence. You two, head back over to the others so that we can begin questioning. I know you guys had nothing to do with it, but I can't show favoritism." They both nodded and handed me the phone before returning to the group. We had questioned everyone who was there, but not a single one saw what happened. Feeling stressed and irritated I headed back over to my police car where I noticed someone waving for me to come over. Keeping my hand on my gun I slowly approached. The woman had medium black hair and wore rather revealing clothes. I could tell she was nervous, most likely because her job was not something us police allowed. Deciding not to cause her to want to leave I relaxed and gave a friendly smile. "You called me over here?" 

"I um... I saw what happened if it's about the kidnapping not too long ago." Widening my eyes I pulled the notebook from my vest pocket. 

"I'll be taking notes, but how about we head over to my patrol car so that I can get you the spare blanket from my trunk. It's pretty obvious you are freezing in this chilly weather." She gave a slight nod before following behind me toward my cruiser. Upon arriving I pulled out the blanket and handed it to her. She had thanked me with a smile and had leaned against the car. Standing in front of her I once again looked to the pad in my hand.

"May I ask you a question?" Glancing at her I nodded, wondering what she would ask. Her question had caught me by a bit of surprise, but not the kind that made me raise my guard.

"You may."

"Who was the victim? I saw him talking to someone on a cell phone and I can say for certain no one had called the police. The people from the bar had only left a minutes upon you guys showing up, so it makes me think he was on the phone with the police. Also, you seem rather irritated about this case and can't keep a professional face." For the first time I felt beaten. She had guessed it. This case was rather important and I was struggling to keep my private life and work life apart.

"Your actually really good at reading people. The person he was on the phone with was me. He had told me that he was thinking about going home and I was telling him it would be best, though I had no idea he was dragged to a gay bar. I heard some of what happened over the phone, but I wasn't here and can't use that against someone." She seemed to understand my situation, a soft smile spreading over her delicate features.

"So he's special to you!" Feeling a warmth in my chest I nodded and felt a natural smile appear on my face.

"Yeah, he is." My words had made her finally come to a decision. 

"I'm willing to tell you everything I know or at least what I saw. I honestly hope it will help you find your special someone. Where to begin... I was hanging in the parking lot across the street waiting for my ride when I heard someone talking on the cell phone. They were rather loud, but it made the atmosphere lively. It isn't nice to listen in, so I didn't, but when I turned to leave after getting a message from my driver, I heard a muffled scream. I was rather curious and looked. The guy on the phone was being grabbed by a big guy... He wore like a bartender thing or an apron. From where he was standing he seemed to have come from inside. I had originally thought they were having a lovers coral, but obviously that is wrong. The guy had something in his hand and after using it to knock out the younger boy, he tossed it behind the dumpsters and took off in a blur truck with the boy in the back. I lost sight of the vehicle after the corner, but some of the numbers on the plate were '2,3, and L'." Finishing with my notes I glanced at her, my shock apparently visable. 

"How did you catch so much of it... Most people can't remember every little detail."

"Well, I tend to have to remember client faces, though don't say I said those words." Chuckling I nodded.

"It's fine, I have no intention of getting you in trouble, just be safe..."

"And don't get caught." Scratching my head I turned around and walked over to Kageyama, the woman staying at the car. Kageyama had been in the middle of investigating the inside dumpsters when I stopped him and told him about the girls story. To our surprise we found a broken syringe on the ground with blood on the tip and some liquid still inside. Carefully opening an evidence bag I held it while Kageyama placed the syringe in. Placing the evidence in my car I allowed the woman to leave. I knew I should have gotten her name, but I felt like I owed her. I figured I'd let what she does slide for today. 

"So, did you find anything?" I turned to see the chief approach. Pointing to the trunk I mentioned the syringe and handed him my notebook, his eyes scanning over the contents.

"Aparently the woman who saw everything said the man looked like he was wearing an apron or bartender outfit." The chief fixed his hair before nodding.

"I checked footage and the outside camera's were shut off."

"So we've got nothing on camera?" He shook his head before holding up the memory card.

"Actually, the inside camera was still running and I saw someone leave a few minutes after Oikawa. The weird thing is, the man never reentered the bar and neither did Oikawa." Feeling hope bubble up in my stomach I smiled.

"Than lets get everything back to the lab and start piecing things together. We've already spoken to everyone, so I believe they are all free to leave as long as they are not drunk." The chief nodded before I stepped over to the group of people and told them that they were free to leave. Everyone seemed unfazed or overjoyed, all except one person. I noticed their eyes were glaring at me, anger and malice radiating off the person. I figured it was just cause he didn't like cops, so I dismissed it and headed to my car. Most people had taken the opportunity to leave and sped off, Issei and Takahiro walking over to me. I noticed they held a pile of papers in their hands.

"I thought you would want these. Oikawa for the past year and a half has had a secret admirer, a rather creepy one. He sent Oikawa three letters and gifts weekly, and though he threw them away and figured they would stop coming, they didn't. We told him to tell you but he didn't want to place more burden on you. In the end I feel that the letters are from the person who took him." Reaching out for them I grabbed the pile before placing it in the passenger seat.

"I appreciate everything. You two head back to the dorms and stay safe, I will do anything and everything to get Oikawa back." Takahiro nodded before turning, Issei frowning.

"We shouldn't have asked him to come... We knew he didn't want to, but we kept pushing until he did!" Sighing I leaned back in my seat.

"This morning he told me about the party and said that the only reason he would go was for you guys. Don't blame yourself, okay? He wouldn't blame you,not today and probably not ever." They both nodded before turning and heading to their car. Closing my driver side door I turned my lights off before backing up and heading off toward the office. 

 

The office had worked later than normal and we still were not getting anything. After the clock reached one I had decided to head home. I was beat and felt like something heavy was crushing me every second of the day. Upon arriving home and entering my house I found out how lonely it could be. Never had I pictured the loneliness when Oikawa was at the dorms or even here, but knowing he was gone for the time being left a whole in my heart. There was almost a never ending flood in my feelings. After reaching my room I collapsed onto the bed and tried to sleep, but my mind seemed endlessly filled with fear and worry. I only hoped Oikawa could stay strong until I found him. I was certain I would find him. I had to.

 

Oikawa POV  
\-----------  
Pain exploded in my head as I slowly opened my eyes. Light poured through the numerous windows into the massive room where I lay. I found I was on a comfortable bed with four pillows and a soft blanket underneath me. I had no idea where I was and the moment I tried to get up I found out that the nice room was actually rather unpleasant. As I tried to get out of the bed I felt something bite into my wrist, my head turning to see something metal and cold snapped around my wrist. Struggling against it I found I could make no progress other than make tons of noise. I quieted the noise when the sound of humming came from the bathroom. My heart slammed against my chest as the door opened, all of it seeming to happen in slow motion. Never had I been so shocked and hurt by who I saw.

"Ushi... Ushijima?" My voice cracked as I spoke, the embarrassment I would have felt washed away by the immense fear and anger. His eyes met mine and I seemed to grasp the full situation. He walked slowly toward me and stopped at the end of the bed, his face still emotionless and eyes looking down on me. Feeling rage boil up in me I spoke roughly. "What the hell is this? What the fuck are you doing?"

"I think it's obvious! I kidnapped you."

"The hell you are! Get me out of these cuffs or else..." His expression changed suddenly, the room feeling like it was on fire. Sweat ran down my face as he approached, his eyes narrowed and hands reaching toward me. When his hands found my face I felt his fingers dig into my cheeks as he forced me to make eye contact.

"Listen here, I'm being rather nice even though I'm in a terrible mood. The guy I hired to get you fucked up and is about to be wanted by the police, wanted by your little boyfriend. Here's the thing... I thought if Officer Iwaizumi got the letters he would back off of you, but obviously that wont work if he never gets them. Everything I've done till now will be found out because of one stupid mistake someone made and they'll come take you away like the princess you are. Of course, I don't plan to vent anger on you, but on the person who messed up. I'm going to be frank with you. The person is going to die and after him will be Iwaizumi and anyone else who comes for you. You are mine as of this point and you'll learn to accept it, after all; we'll have all the time in the world." Feeling him release his grip I tightened my throat, my lungs wanting to stop working. He was going to kill someone? I couldn't help but realize that this Ushijima was totally different from the past one. 

"So you've been sending the letters than?" He sat beside me, not a care in the world as to whether I would hit him or not. I knew he didn't have to think about those things since I was definitely weaker. But those thoughts would come to hurt him one day.

"It was indeed me, though it was rather rude to throw the gifts away. The gifts were actually a test. If you took it than you and Iwaizumi were no longer a thing, but you never took it. I got so frustrated that I made up the party thing to lure you in and it worked. God it was easy, except for the woman across the street. My idiot friend didn't notice and she pointed out the syringe he used."

"You're a monster and an asshole. If you expect I'll one day listen to you, keep dreaming. There is no room in my heart for you, none at all." His laugh sent chills down my spine. Glancing at him I saw his eyes watching me like a beast hunting its prey.

"Trust me, you'll eventually be obedient." Any question I had was cut out by someone knocking on the door.


	3. In Ones Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this story so far.

Oikawa POV  
\----------  
The moment the door opened, I saw the man who had taken me. He dared not make eye contact with me, his focus only on Ushijima. I could tell he was scared, Ushijima walking over to him and locking the door behind him. The handcuffs bit into my wrists as I tried to get out of them, my eyes watching Ushijima's every move. As soon as he began to move toward me once more I stopped shaking the cuffs and stayed silent. Behind him the other guy followed, eventually led to a chair opposite the bed where Ushijima made him sit. Obeying his orders I watched in disgust. 

"How have you been Ohira?" He seemed to hold his breath before answering.

"I'm good... May I ask why you wished to see me?" Ushijima had given him a friendly smile before heading over to the bed where I sat. I watched him slowly open the drawer and pull out something metallic, my stomach clenching at what it was. He had concealed the knife under his sweatshirt, sweat sliding down my face. Opening my mouth to speak he placed a finger over it and silenced me.

"Quiet now. Say anything and you'll be punished, understood?" Fearing my own life I nodded, Ushijima tracing his finger over my cheek before turning around and heading back over to Ohira. I felt terrible keeping quiet, but if your life was in danger, it was common sense to protect yourself over others. I didn't want to watch what was going down, but he had positioned Ohira where I could see. I watched Ushijima move around the chair like a shark, Ohira seeming to begin to understand his situation. Sweat poured from him as he opened his mouth to speak, only he was silenced by the blade hidden by Ushijima. Holding it at him I could see his face. His face was twisted into sheer malice and joy. Swallowing a lump in my throat I noticed Ohira was looking at me, his face morphed with sorrow and hatred. Did he feel bad or did he hate me? 

"Look man, I know I messed up..." Bringing the knife to his side, Ushijima let out a low laugh.

"My dear Ohira, you did more than mess up. You straight fucked up and there are prices for such failures. Your carelessness could cost me everything I've done till now, and had that happened, I would have killed you anyway. My reasoning behind your death is that once you are gone and they cant find you, they'll stop looking. I need you dead to keep them off my trail, you understand? If I let you live and you get caught, there is the possibility you rat on me. I'm doing this for my own safety." He scowled before pointing to me.

"Your doing this for your sick addictions. To think you've jumped so far off the wagon that you hire someone to kidnap another person and to make things worse, you asked me to kidnap a cops boyfriend without telling me such information. Fuck you and your shitty addictions, I'm leaving." Ushijima didn't stop him as he got up. The moment he had his back to Ushijima he grinned and raised the knife, the blade swinging at Ohira. He seemed to sense the danger, his instincts kicking in. Dodging the knife he reached into his own pocket and pulled a switchblade. I honestly wasn't sure who I would have preferred to win. One thing was obvious, they were both a danger to me. I could only watch as Ohira ducked under another swing before charging Ushijima. He seemed to realize what he was doing and stepped to the side, Ohira tripping over his foot before falling into the floor. I thought it was over until his eyes met mine, a maniacal smile on his face. Trying to move away I saw him reach for me, his fingers grabbing at my hair before raising the knife to my throat. It had seemed to catch Ushijima off guard, his offense changing to defense. "God, I really am glad I know your little weakness. Give me the keys to his cuffs and let me leave, if not, I'll slit his throat here and now." 

"Get off me..." Fighting against him I found my leg between his legs, a grin etching over my face. Swinging my leg up I hit jackpot, his hand releasing the knife and body stumbling backward. Everything had happened quickly after that, Ushijima grabbing a hold of Ohira before bringing the knife into his shoulder. The screams made my body tremble and my heart race. Looking at the floor I spotted Ohira's knife, Ushijima sitting over Ohira with his back to me. Carefully I swung one leg over the bed and grabbed the blade by my toes. Feeling the metal cut me I choked back the pain and lifted the weapon to where my free hand could reach it. As soon as I had a good grip on the weapon I hid it behind my back, Ushijima glancing back at me. His eyes seemed to soften while looking at me. Blood was on his sweatshirt and face, the room beginning to smell bad. He climbed off Ohira before heading over to the phone and picking it up and typing in a number.

"Yeah, it's me. Can you come up here and clean up this mess? Since this room is destroyed I'm moving him to my original room in this hotel. I ask you don't bother me either, understood?" I couldn't hear what the person on the other end said, but in no time Ushijima had put the phone down and turned toward me. He approached slowly, my hand gripping the knife harder. The moment he was in range I took a swing, something he easily dodged. His hand grabbed my free wrist and tightened his grip, the pressure causing me to lose grip. Upon dropping the knife he bent over and grabbed it before giving me a grin. "I do love a challenge. As you heard, we're moving you to my personal room. Things will get rather fun from here Oikawa."

"Wha..." Ushijima took the cuffs off before I felt him pull me to my feet, his hands swinging me around and shoving me face first into the bed. I felt my hands being pulled behind me as he put the cuffs back on, this time tighter. Flinching at the pain I was hoisted off the bed and placed on his shoulder, my hand stuck behind me. Kicking as he began to walk I felt his hand grab my upper thigh, my skin crawling with chills. "Don't fucking touch me."

"Behave and I'll consider it." Sighing I stopped struggling, his hand leaving my leg. Feeling slight relief I watched as the room grew farther away. Upon arriving in the elevator I was lowered from his shoulder. My foot hurt from the cut I'd received, but I decided to ignore it. Arriving at the very top floor I was led out of the elevator and brought all the way to the end of the hall. The moment he was unlocking the door I found he was focusing on me even more. Deciding I couldn't escape at this moment I entered in front of him. "Welcome to my humble abode." 

I walked farther into the room when the sound of a lock echoed through the silence. Turning, I spotted Ushijima stepping away from the door, the top bolt locked. As he stepped closer to me I found I instinctively backed away. I found I could only backup for so long until I would eventually run into an object. Feeling my back hit the wall I watched him tower over me, his hand reaching around me. I didn't know what he was doing until I felt something snag the chain on the cuff. The force of the pull sent me spinning around, my face pointing toward the wall. His hands trailed down my spine and his nose moved to my hair, his breath sliding down my neck. 

"Get the fuck off me..." I tried to push against him but instead he pulled me back, my balance shifting. Falling backwards I found myself picked up before thrown onto the bed. Struggling to regain balance I felt Ushijima climb over me, his legs pinning mine down. He quietly undid the cuffs, his hands keeping a firm grip on both hands. This time he brought my hands over my head and used zip ties. They hurt a little bit less, some relief coming to my hands. After he climbed off me before walking away. Unable to flip over and look around the room I could only trust my hearing. The sound of the faucet let me know that he was washing up. Pulling against the zip ties I found I was unable to do anything. I felt so helpless. "Iwaizumi... Hurry up and find me god damn it."

"I had not planned on having to do anything today, but I believe you tried to kill me." Noticing that the water was off I could hear him shuffling through a dresser. Tilting my head to the side I could see him pulling off his sweatshirt and undershirt. "Guess I wont need a shirt at this current moment."

I widened my eyes as he pulled out a box from one of the drawers, his hands opening the box and showing me what was inside. He gave a happy smile as I began to panic, his feet carrying him over to me. Standing beside me he held the box closer.

"Which would you prefer?" Feeling scared and disgusted I turned my head the other way. His hand traced my sides before reaching to the front of me. No matter how much I pulled at the binds keeping me there, I could not escape. I was stuck to the bed post and open to be toyed with. His hands undid the button on my pants before he pulled away and grabbed the legs of my jeans. In one quick motion he pulled the clothing off me, my shirt and underwear the only coverage I had. Fingers touched my butt as I could hear him searching through the box.

"What the hell are you doing?" I had clenched my legs together in an attempt to stop him, one that was rather useless in the end.

"Well, I need to punish bad boys, but I have other things to do tonight. I wont be back till tonight, around twelve I think. I'll be gone a whole four to five hours and I don't want you being lonely and bored, so I brought some toys out to keep you busy." Hands grabbed at my thighs and pulled them away from each other before I felt his knee go between my legs to prevent me from trying to close my legs.

"I hope you burn in hell..." Feeling something cup around my mouth I heard him whisper into my ear.

"This might hurt for a second." Hurt was an understatement. One second I was fine and the next it felt like something was splitting my ass in half. Biting at my lip I felt tears roll down my cheeks, a whimper escaping my lips. He had pushed the object further into me before he pulled his hands out of my underwear and got off the bed. I instinctively shut my legs, my feet grasping at the blankets from my discomfort. "Don't worry, it will feel better soon."

"What... What the hell did you..." He held a remote in front of my face, shock expressed like a mural on my face. "God... Please don't."

"You'll be fine, after all I'm in control of this thing. I made it painful at first a punishment, but I do wish the best for you. I'm going to finish getting ready and than leave." I was expecting him to turn the thing on, but there was nothing. My heart was racing the entire hour he was still there. It wasn't until he was ready to leave that he walked over to me and said goodbye. I was left still tied around the bed post. Once I heard the door lock I felt something change, my body locking up. It was slow but deep inside me, my hands wishing to pull the foreign object out. Feeling it pick up speed I felt my toes curl, my breathing becoming rough. It only grew more intense as the amount of vibrations grew. I was already in pain from where he'd forced it in and the vibrations were hitting deep in me causing my whole body to react. As I gripped at the bed post I found I could only let it happen. 

 

After an hour or so I felt exhausted and overcome in lust. When the door opened I found I couldn't focus, sounds emitting from me. Breathing heavy I notice the footsteps approached before a hand reached once more into my underwear, the objects shutting off before being pulled out. Feeling weak I felt the zip ties being cut, my hands simply hitting the pillow as the lack of energy washed over me. It wasn't until I was flipped over that I saw Ushijima, his face soft and gentle. 

"I'm back, so no more of those things, okay?" Without realizing it, I had nodded, an even bigger smile crossing his lips. He bent over and planted his lips against mine. Even though I knew it was him, I couldn't find the strength to fight him. I was still craving something more than what I had felt, though I wished I didn't. He seemed to know what I wanted and grinned at me. "See, your body is already being obedient."

I felt his hand trail down my stomach toward my hips, his hands pulling at the fabric. Removing it, he unclothed himself. Everything had finally registered the moment he pressed into me, my body jerking and saliva trailing down my mouth. 

"Sto... Stop." My words only came out as mumbles, his hands pulling my legs to his shoulders before he thrust forward. Gasping, I found my hands pulling at the sheets, my toes curling with each thrust he did. I hated this so much. The fact it was him and not the one person I loved made me hate this body. It craved attention and lust, but my heart craved Iwaizumi. For once I actually wished I didn't own this body. Covering my mouth with one hand I found he sped up, an endless spree of moans mixing with the other sounds. Feeling a white light touch the back of my eyes and a warmth wrap around my body, I felt a release, my body clenching down on Ushijima. He grew raspy as he allowed himself to flood my insides. Feeling him pull out I felt tears race to my eyes and begin to fall. I was disgusted with myself. 

Ushijima had given me a little time before he had picked me up and carried me over to the bathroom. Running the water, he filled the bathtub with hot water before putting me in. As he reached for the soup I swatted his hand, my eyes red and narrowed.

"Fuck off ass... asshole." I expected him to fight against my words, but instead he simply got up and left the bathroom. I sat in the tub while the tears began once more. Tucking my legs tomy chest I trembled. I missed Iwaizumi. I missed his touch, his words, and his everything. As I sat there I wondered if I would see any of that again. My heart was pushing me to be patient and wait, but my mind was screaming for me to do anything to stop this. I really wondered whether my heart would win or if my wind was going to come out on top. One wanted me to hold onto hope, the other telling me to take anyway possible out of the situation. Glancing at the mirror on the sink I let a sad smile appear

Iwaizumi POV  
\------------  
I sat at my desk after having met with some of the people who had been at the bar. My list of suspicious people had been a total of like five. There was one in general that gave me a bad feeling. I had remembered him glaring at me and tonight he was messing around in his pockets and acting completely innocent. Normally I would believe he was innocent, but there was something I just couldn't pin point. It was weird, but I could faintly smell a scent I knew. It was a type of cologne that Oikawa wore. Assuming would get me no where, so I asked Kageyama to look into it.

"How you holding up?" I turned to see the chief walk over, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I'm doing fine, as fine as I can be in this situation. I've come up with five suspicious people and I've also looked into the admirer letters. I'm honestly super confused, I mean who signs it with 'UW'?" Sighing I leaned back in my chair.

"We will figure this out, but take care of yourself. It would be bad if you weren't able to come when we find Oikawa." Nodding I stood from the chair and glanced once more at the list of people. My eyes darted over Ushijima Wakatoshi, my mind not grasping the true meaning of everything. He was by far the most suspicious. 

"Hey chief, can I ask that we look into Ushijima. There was something off about meeting him today. His scent seemed similar to Oikawa and if he's really not guilty, I'd like to take him off the list." Sawamura chuckled.

"I'll check into it. You have always had a knack at this job and you're one of the best. If you say someone is suspicious, we'll look into right away. For now, go home and sleep, understood?"

"Yes chief. Have a good night."


	4. The Final Piece to the Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to close here shortly. I am only planning on making this five chapters, so one more chapter after this one. I do hope you all are enjoying this and please leave me some ships that you would like to see a story. I have numerous ideas, I just need some pairs to put in the stories to bring them to life.
> 
> *Also, these last few chapters will not be as long.

Oikawa POV  
\-----------  
I had risen from the and locked the door before my eyes spotted the mirror. I knew not what had overcome me, but the despair and the hate had piled up too much. Within the one or two days I had been in this captivity, I had thought many times to simply take a quick escape. Never had I thought I would go through with. Upon reaching the mirror I clenched my fist, my eyes closing tightly as my knuckles slammed into the glass. The noise was louder than I had planned and I heard Ushijima run up to the door and try to force it open. I was glad I had locked it. The shards fell to the ground before I crouched and picked one up, my hand gaining a cut from the pressure I used to hold it. The moment the door flew open and the wood splintered from the impact of Ushijima's foot, I took the moment of his lack of balance and lunged. I did not expect it to connect, but I felt the sharp glass dig into his stomach. He let a low yelp before falling backward, leaving me a way to run out. Hoping around him and dodging his hand, I took off for the door. I had no issue undoing the locks, but the moment I was in the hall I could hear him coming for me.

"Get back here..." Ignoring his order I took off down the hall, his footsteps following behind me at a slower pace. I knew I had no time to use the elevator, so I turned a sharp corner and slammed the stair door open. The noise gave away where I had gone, but I found I could take the stairs in two's or three's. Ushijima seemed to struggle to keep up. After the sixth set of stairs I found the first floor. I was aware I was butt naked, but my main goal was to escape. Noticing there was yet another floor I took off down the stairs and found myself at the basement level.

"God... Where to go!" I had taken my chances and took a right, my feet clapping on the solid concrete ground. Ducking into a room and quietly shutting the door, I listened as Ushijima passed by, my heart racing. I carefully turned around and looked around the room, my eyes glancing at all the bins of clothing. I was rather shocked to find that I had arrived in the laundry room. Picking through all the baskets I found a pair of shorts and a tank top. I really couldn't complain at this moment. Approaching the door I listened to see is he was out there. There was no sound, not even footsteps. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door before taking off once more for the stairs. As I reached the door I could hear breathing farther behind me, the breathes catching up fast.

"Stay where you are or so help me I will make you suffer." Feeling chills race down my spine I ran into the stairwell and pulled the door to. Pulling the sock off my foot I tied it around the handle and the fire extinguisher holster. Noticing he couldn't pry the door open I turned and took off up the stairs to the first floor. Upon opening it I saw few people, though the ones who saw me seemed to have a look of shock. I could hear some of them whisper to others.

"Isn't that the missing guy?"

"Why would he be here?"

"Should we call the cops... What do we do?" Closing my ears off to everyone I heard the stair door slam open, my eyes meeting Ushijima's. Fear coursed through me as he approached, his mind not caring for the people around him in the lobby. Some of them seemed to understand everything, two of them getting up and rushing over to me. One of them pulled me away as Ushijima reached for me, the other tackling him. His eyes emitted rage and anger, none like I had seen before. The person who had pulled me away let go of me before taking my hand and pulling me out of the hotel, my eyes still trying to see if the other guy was okay. 

"Hey, kid, wake up. Let's get you out of here, okay?"

"Yeah..." As he pulled me along down the street to his car he looked back at me and smiled.

"You're that Oikawa guy, right? The news had you on it as a missing person..." I nodded before we reached the car. I didn't hesitate to get in, anything to get away from the hotel. The driver jumped in and started the car, his hand reaching over and fastening my seat belt. "You okay?"

"Depends on what okay means..." I closed my eyes as the pain in my foot and hand began to hurt.

"Are you injured?" Deciding to keep silent, I shook my head. He gave a reassuring smile before putting his car into drive and taking off down the street. I dared not look back at the hotel as it grew farther away.

 

Iwaizumi POV  
\------------  
The call from my chief had taken me by surprise. It was about five in the morning when I answered, his voice laced with excitement.

"Chief? What's up?"

"Get in your car and come to the building, we've found Oikawa!" I felt my heart leap.

"How?"

"Call from a random person came in saying the person we were looking for was saved by a bystander. Apparently Oikawa had escaped from his kidnapper and is currently headed to the police station with the person who saved him." Feeling joy overcome me, I climbed out of my bed and hurried over to the counter where my keys were. I pulled pants over my underwear before putting on my coat and zipping it up. I dared not even waste time changing, something my chief would let slide today.

"I'm headed over now, I'll be there in like thirty." Hanging up the phone I smiled like an idiot and rushed out the door. Finally we had found him. I would finally get him back.

 

The moment I had arrived at the police station I had saw a civilian car parked on the side. Commotion came from within. Pulling the door too, I entered, my eyes instantly landing on Oikawa. He had found me no issue, tears errupting from his eyes. My heart felt stiff, my head pounding. I could see the bandage around his foot and hand, sorrow sweeping over me. Noticing him get up, I found him rushing over to me, his arms shooting around my neck. My arms closed in around him, my hands pushing him closer to me.

"I'm glad you're safe." I could hear through the tears the small laughter.

"It took longer than I had hoped, but I'm back safe and sound." I lowered my lips to his head before planting a kiss on it. Letting him hold onto me, I stood there and ran a hand through his hair.

"Welcome home." HE pulled away and I saw his smile, though not fully filled with happiness, it was a smile I would accept. I wanted to know what had happened and who had taken him, but now wasn't the time to ask. As I thought those things, Oikawa seemed to sense my questions. He sniffed quietly before pulling away, my eyes, everyone's eyes watching him. It was the chief who asked the question.

"So who took you?" Oikawa stayed silent for some time before he opened his mouth, his eyes glancing to the floor than to me.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi." Those words were the first things to send me into pure rage. I thought over the admirer letters, all signed by 'UW'. I felt foolish for not figuring it out. But my thoughts were cut short by the sound of a gunshot, the glass to the door shattering. Everything from there happened in slow motion, or so it seemed. Never had my heart been so close to breaking as when I saw Oikawa fall, his shirt staining with blood as he hit the floor.


	5. The Power of Ones Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter guys. I will say that this is a rather short chapter. <3

Iwaizumi POV  
\------------  
As he hit the floor I spun around and pulled my gun from its holster, my hand holding a steady grip as I aimed out the door. My eyes looked at Ushijima, a smile spread on his face. As he raised the gun once more I didn't waste a second, my finger itching to pull the trigger. It felt nice pressing against the trigger, the sound of the gunshot like a melody. The bullet whizzed by and landed dead at Ushijima's side, his hand gripping at it as he dropped the gun. The chief raced outside, his gun also on him and aimed. Following, I spotted Ushijima holding in his cries at the pain. 

"Call an ambulance, Oikawa needs one." I nodded at his orders and went on my radio. Within two minutes the ambulance had arrived. At first they had spotted Ushijima, but after being told the situation, they hurried to Oikawa. I followed behind them while the chief handled the suspect. Arriving inside, I noticed Oikawa's skin color had become pale, his eyes shut and chest barely moving. The man who had saved him stepped back as the medics hurried to Oikawa's side. Feeling a pain in my chest, I fell backwards against a wall, my eyes gathering tears. The man had noticed my reaction and calmly walked over to me.

"Names Takeda." Glancing at him I hesitantly took his hand. 

"Officer Iwaizumi... So you were the one who saved him?" Takeda nodded before leaning against the wall with me. 

"He'll pull through, after all, he made it out of a bad situation in the first place. Is he your lover?" Feeling a sigh slip out of my mouth, I couldn't help but smile.

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Yeah, but it's cute. Everyone needs someone. I was staying at the hotel the suspect was keeping him in and when I saw him, I couldn't believe my eyes." Turning to Takeda, I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a sincere smile.

"Thank you. I'm truly grateful you saved him." Smiling back, he nodded.

"I did what any good person would have done, but your welcome. I think they are loading him on the ambulance, are you going with them?" Nodding I turned and took off, my chief waving to me as I jumped into the ambulance.

 

Oikawa POV  
\-----------  
The moment I opened my eyes, I thought I was dreaming. Iwaizumi sat in a chair by the bed, his head resting on the matress, eyes closed. He looked peaceful, a smile touching my face. Carefully I sat up, my hand touching his hair. He stirred a bit, but did not wake up. It wasn't until the door opened and the doctor entered that he opened his eyes and sat up. I had pulled my hand back, his eyes meeting mine.

"Hey." His eyes softened, his weakness evident. The doctor had stopped mid-way in the room before speaking, both of our attention directed toward him.

"Well, I must say... I am amazed you are awake, especially with that wound." Iwaizumi spoke out before I could, his and my question the same.

"When can he come home?" 

"Well, he just got fixed, so not for a few days, a week or two at most. He was in critical care when he first got in here, but with his recovery rate, it wont be long till he is aloud out of here and sent home." The joy on Iwaizumi's face sent a warmth through me. The doctor seemed to understand who Iwaizumi was, his head bowing before he took his leave.

"A week, huh?"

"A week wont be that bad Iwaizumi. I'll be home in no time." He gave me a curious smile before leaning back in the chair.

"What about college?" Chuckling I signaled him to come closer. Being obedient, he approached me, my hands grabbing his face. Pulling him close I pressed my nose gently to his.

"I would rather spend all my recovery time with you, after all, I've dreamed of what it would be like to be nursed back to health by the person you love." I noticed his face slightly flushed, a sight I never thought I would see. I was about to release his face when he moved in, his lips grazing mine. When he pulled back I bit my lip. He wore a smirk on his face as he stood up straight.

"It wont be relaxing at all, not while I'm taking care of you. Are you sure it's what you want?" Smacking my lips together I couldn't help but grin.

"Of course. I've been with you for this long, so bring it on." Winking at him, I saw him turn away, his smile genuine. As he walked to the door, he turned back quickly.

"Get your rest, cause once you're healed, you may not get any." Feeling giddy, I leaned back as he left. Oh, how much I loved that man. Even if he never said he loved me, he proved it by his actions. I could never have asked for anyone better.


End file.
